lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Khadgar Morgrave
Khadgar Morgrave is the son of Methinsio and Inrillia Morgrave making him a member of the now destroyed but once extremely powerful House Morgrave. Khadgar is a level three Magi sensitive human being that is a controller of the Destruction Family of Magi. Khadgar spent his early time under the teutalage of his parents who taught him everything they knew about Magi, and it was only following their death that he came to truly understand how much Magi would define his life. Due to his relatively low level of Magi ability he has used his Numenorian immortality to spend his life training in the use of Magi of which has made him more capable then his level three would have normally given him including being the leader of the Order of the Blue Dragon. Khadgar Morgrave was born the only child of the ancient wizard pair of Methinsio, and Heather Morgrave making him the only surviving member of the once ancient and powerful House Morgrave. Born as a pure Nemenorian he spent the earliest years of his life following his parents as they traveled Europe attempting to hunt demons, and stem the tide of Malekor as he expanded his influence. Eventually after decades of spending time together his mother and father were killed as they attempted to root out one of the daughters of Flemeth who turned out to be Morigan. As they entered her supposed location they found inside five of the daughters of Flemeth along with Flemeth herself. The two fought bravely but were no match for the power of Flemeth and thus were both killed. Following the death of his parents Khadgar would become obsessed with locating Lisiana Eisenburg but she had wiped his memory of the location of the Korcani Wilds, and cursed him to be unable to remember anything about the search, but had been unable to block out his memories of her. Attempting to regain his lost memories he would travel to the Kingdom of Lothlorian and the Sindari Elves there where he would work alongside Magi there attempting to lift the curse but the cure was very specific and required him to simply return to the place where he was cursed, and thus finding failures after years of trying in Lothlorian he would delve into darker paths attempting to find a cure. Khadgar is a former member of the Circle of Magi, which he joined as a young boy after Bill Lovie discovered his skill in Magi. Inside the Circle of Magi Khadgar would become completely lost as to the moral direction that he was being led, and he had a complete collapse in confidence when the Fall of Tree Hill was caused by the other members of the Circle of Magi that he had known for a long time. When Bill Lovie fled the kingdom, he decided not to follow him and instead to join William Lovie III. in attempting to fix the damage he believes he helped cause. Under the leadership of Bill Lovie, Khadgar was forced to do some terrible things in order to survive. He attempted to always resist these orders but he was unable to resist them for the most part. Khadgar would travel to Limca where he would end the Badger Rebellion when he would speak with Swen Haushka and convinse him that true loyalty to House Lovie meant protecting William Lovie III. and not fighting a civil war for James Lovie II. and with this it was Khadgar that brought the forces of House Haushka to the side of William Lovie III. during the Journey. When he first approached William Lovie with the idea of creating an Order of the Blue Dragon he was at first met with sketisism but over time he built respect with William to the point that he was granted the ability to do this. He would organize and grow the order for many years until finally he was tasked with his assignment during the Invasion of Westbridge where he took a lead role in the success of that mission. Following the victory of the Kingdom of Lucerne against the Kingdom of Westbridge Khadgar would once again return to Lucerne where he would continue growing the Order of the Blue Dragon. During this time he would create the device called the Lucernian Speaking Stones, of which were small rocks which were enchanted by members of the Illusion Magi order. Characteristics Magi Khadgar is a level six Magi sensitive human being that is a controller of the Destruction Family of Magi. Khadgar spent his early time under the teutalage of his parents who taught him everything they knew about Magi, and it was only following their death that he came to truly understand how much Magi would define his life. Due to his relatively low level of Magi ability he has used his Numenorian immortality to spend his life training in the use of Magi of which has made him more capable then his level three would have normally given him. History Early History Khadgar Morgrave was born the only child of the ancient wizard pair of Methinsio, and Heather Morgrave making him the only surviving member of the once ancient and powerful House Morgrave. Born as a pure Nemenorian he spent the earliest years of his life following his parents as they traveled Europe attempting to hunt demons, and stem the tide of Malekor as he expanded his influence. Eventually after decades of spending time together his mother and father were killed as they attempted to root out one of the daughters of Flemeth who turned out to be Morigan. As they entered her supposed location they found inside five of the daughters of Flemeth along with Flemeth herself. The two fought bravely but were no match for the power of Flemeth and thus were both killed. Searching for a Cure Following the death of his parents Khadgar would become obsessed with locating Lisiana Eisenburg but she had wiped his memory of the location of the Korcani Wilds, and cursed him to be unable to remember anything about the search, but had been unable to block out his memories of her. Attempting to regain his lost memories he would travel to the Kingdom of Lothlorian and the Sindari Elves there where he would work alongside Magi there attempting to lift the curse but the cure was very specific and required him to simply return to the place where he was cursed, and thus finding failures after years of trying in Lothlorian he would delve into darker paths attempting to find a cure. The Ciricle of Magi Marerette Baker Margerette Baker at the age of twelve would join her mother at the Tower of Magi and swore in as a member of the Circle of Magi and she remained at the Tower of Magi training under Khadgar of whom taught her a moralistic way of Magi during her time there. The Madness of Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie Order of the Blue Dragon See Also : Order of the Blue Dragon The order of the Blue Dragon was founded by Khadgar under the direction of William Lovie III. Khadgar directed the rebuilding of the Tower of Magi from a center of Magical arrogance into a center of learning where in the next generation of Magi users in Lucerne could learn in a skilled enviroment. He was greatly assisted by Edward Cullen who had gained much knowledge in Magi since his arrival at Hogwarts , and then training on his own in secret. Family Members Relationships Margerette Baker See Also : Margerette Baker Lisiana See Also : Lisiana Lisiana and Khadgar first met several months after Lisiana was turned into a "Daughter of Flemeth" and in one of her first tasks for Flemeth she was commanded to find out about the traps in the home of a family they planned to kill. She did her task but discovered Khadgar while she was doing it, and for whatever reason she was unable to kill him or do anything other then watch him. She watche him for weeks until finally Flemeth commanded her to return as the two Magi they planned to kill were coming back. Lisiana hid him the day of the murder and thus saved his life, and following this she remained behind and comforted him while he collapsed over the death of the only two people he had ever known. She would reveal to him about FLemeth and begged him to save her from what had happened to her along with also telling him that no matter how crazy it sounded she did love him, and believed he was capable of one day saving her. Orden Snow See Also : Orden Snow Tora Crester See Also : Tora Crester Category:Circle of Magi Category:Tower of Magi Category:Magi Category:People of Lucerne Category:House Morgrave Category:Numenorian Category:Order of the Blue Dragon Category:People Category:Level Three Magi Category:White Numenorian